


Sparkle Silver Ring

by Maaitaiyou



Series: Silver Ring of 愛 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Broken Heart, Childhood Friends, M/M, yama pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: This second part focusing on the relationship of the elder couple, Crown Prince Satoshi & his advisor Lord Sakurai.It told the story how they have to part and getting back together due to Satoshi status as the Crown Prince
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: Silver Ring of 愛 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568041
Kudos: 13





	1. "He knows this will end even before it started but why it’s still too painful"

**Author's Note:**

> They had been by each other side since young, friendship turned to love but no one dare to confess because they know it had to end. 
> 
> The pain of unspoken love.
> 
> Sorry this fic unbeta-ed

Satoshi looks at his advisor sleeping soundly beside him. "Advisor?" Officially yes but personally, both know their relationship was beyond that title. They grow up together, the other had always been by his side since they were kids. He still remembers how the other who is a year younger from him looks so amused when he was first brought to the palace to be his and his brother's friend when his brother was born. He still remembered how his father's advisor introduces little Sho to him saying he will be by his side just like how the advisor uncle had always been by his father's side.

Since then they were always together, playing, eating, studying even learnt the martial arts together. There were never any boundaries between them although the other is one of his subjects while he is the Crown Prince of the kingdom. Although Sho's father always reminds them of their difference status, he ignored it and he will stop doing whatever he had to if it was not with Sho. Sho was always there to advise him when he started to learn his work as the Crown Prince. Sho is smart even achieved a great result in his studies better than him although Sho had to study one year earlier that the friends of his own age. Everything he did will be with Sho and he can't imagine his life without Sho. He was not sure why but he felt incomplete without Sho. He's lost without him; he was fine without anyone by his side as long as Sho is there till that memorable night when they sneak out of the palace when he was 16 and Sho was 15. 

Both their fathers were out for hunting when they decided to sneak out from the palace to see the fireworks. It was fun and they manage to find a quiet place for them. Sho was mesmerized by the beauty of the flowers on the sky with his widen eyes which made Satoshi's heart beats faster when he realized how beautiful Sho was that night. It took him such great courage to stop himself from kissing the guy who he taught is just his best friend. Since then, his heart always jumped whenever Sho was nearby. He tried to put a distance between them but he felt the pain in his chest when Sho was far from him and on the night when they finished their exams, while drunk with the wine that they stole from the kitchen, Satoshi kissed him and realized how much he loves Sho. From Sho response, he knows it was not one side love and from kissing they went deeper where he owned Sho's butt virginity. He still remembered how Sho looks when he surrendered to him, how his eyes filled with love and lust, wanting them to be one, reflecting Satoshi's own wish. 

Since then, Sho had been his advisor in the daytime and his mistress at night. Although they knew this had to end, no one was willing to stop. They are like oxygen to each other. Although no one ever confesses their real feeling, the love felt in every touch of their lovemaking. Yes, it is, love never once Satoshi fuck him but made love to him. Satoshi knows how much Sho loves him but Sho is always aware of his status and Satoshi being a coward, finally hurting him more than hundreds of swords can caused him. He was sorry to Sho for falling for a coward like him. For his subjects, he is their Crown Prince who will be succeeding the throne from his father, the King of Arashi Kingdom but as a man, he is just a useless man who is scared to go against the tradition to fight for his love. 

Sho had been demanding more than usual, wanted to be pampered more than always and Satoshi willingly gave it to him as much as he wants. It's rare for Sho to be demanding but Satoshi knows why he was different. Tonight, will be their last night together, it will be the last night where he will open the door of the secret passage from his room to Sho's. A few hours later, when the sun is up, shone its rays brightly, he will be officially married to a princess of a neighbouring country, whom the King had chosen for him. As the Crown Prince, it is his responsibility to continue the lineage even though it meant he had to hurt his love. He looks at his love again, his fingers move slowly to his love cheek, he wanted to keep this look imprinted in his heart. He took out his silver ring and left it beside his love. It was the ring given to him by his late grandparents. A simple silver ring which has his name engraved at the back, a silver ring as a symbol of his late grandparents loves for their eldest heir in the family. "I love you, Sakurai Sho" he finally confessed to his love, kissed his temple and left the room for the last time with tears in his eyes and pain in his heart. 

Sho opened his eyes once he heard the door closed. He let his tears falling as if to let go of his sorrow. He finally heard his love confession although he can always feel it in his touches and tonight was the best sex in his life. He knows he was too demanding tonight but he want to imprint their moments tonight deep in his heart and Satoshi kept giving in to his request. Satoshi given him the best parting gift and the ring was another proof how much the other loves him. He knows this will end even before it started but why it’s still too painful. He knows he is never belonging to him but why it is too hard to accept it. He thought he was ready but the tears proved he was wrong. He was not ready to lose his love not now but forever. He wished he could run away far from him but he had vowed his loyalty to the Crown Prince before his love to him and he can’t break his family tradition as the king advisor for generations. 

Satoshi knows his love too well to know if he is asleep or pretends to be asleep. He waits in front of the door and as expected, Sho was awake and heard his confession. His heart shattered broken into pieces once he heard the other cried. Sho always so strong and he never shed tears even when his lovely grandfather passed away but Satoshi made him cried for him. With a heavy heart and with his half soul left his body, he walked to his room with a heavy step.

Sho went back to his room, which located at the east of the Crown Prince residence. He had been staying in that room since he was old enough to be on his own to move to the palace. The wedding ceremony went smoothly, only the first night ceremony left and he was not needed there because it was not him who will be by Satoshi but the princess who was chosen to be the Crown Prince wife. The thought made his heart pain. He felt suffocated and hard to breathe. Tears falling thinking of his love will never be his, his love will be making love with someone else other than him. Why life is so unfair to him when his love for the man is as pure as the driven snow. The door of their secret passage will be closed forever just like how his heart was closed from loving anyone else besides him.

Sho quickly wiped his tears as soon as he heard a soft knock on his door. "Sho nii", the only other guy who dares to come to his room at night is only the young prince, the King second son, Kazunari. The prince was younger than him by two years but he is like Sho's son. Both Satoshi and he had been taking care of Kazunari since they were young. "Why are you here Kazu when you are supposed to be in your room right now?" Sho asked but the prince only staring at him. "Can you stop being like a mother to me? I'm old enough to know where I should be" the prince pouted and it makes Sho laughed seeing how the prince still acts like a baby. The y oung prince is known as a spoiled brat in the palace but he is actually a timid guy with a sensitive heart. He is easily hurt by others words and the spoiled brat is just a facade to hide his pain. 

"So why are you here now?" Sho asked again. "I'm bored, everyone was busy focusing on Niisan. Let's sneak out to the market, the maids said the public are having their own celebration for the wedding. I want to see it too, please"Kazu put both of his hand beggings but Sho knows well the reason why Kazu tried to bring him out was to cheer him. Although they had never spell it out, Kazu is not stupid not to notice their relationship. Sho agreed without any hesitation because he need it. It was suffocating to be under the same roof as his ex-lover now. He will be going back to his family home for a few days while the Crown Prince visiting his in-law family. Satoshi had given his permission for Sho to be excluded from the trip to accompany him so Sho can be by his brother side. He knows Satoshi decided for his sake and he was thankful for it. Kazunari will also follow Sho to his home just like any other time when Sho went back for holiday. 

The market was noisy, there were fireworks, troupes of dancers performing, a magicians showing their magic tricks and the kids were running around with candy in their hands. Everyone were enjoying themselves. In fact, everyone were happy for their Crown Prince wedding. Sho will be happy too if the Crown Prince is not his love. He tried but he can't, it was too painful for him. He wanted to drown his sorry in alcohol but he had Kazunari with him that he needs to take care. The sudden rain made everyone ran but not everyone stopped their activities but having fun playing in the rain. For them it was a sign, of blessing for the royal wedding. Kazunari pulled his hand out of the Izakaya so they can join the others having fun in the rain. Yes it's fun but it's only remind him of Satoshi. They used to do it whenever they sneak out to market after their exam ended. His tears fell along the rain, hoping it will washed away all the memories between them. Kazunari knows, Sho is in pain. He may be his brother's advisor, but to him Sho is more like his mother. Sho had always took care of him since he had his memory. Even when everyone called him a cursed, Sho had always called him as his baby. Although they never said it out loud, he knows how much Sho and his brother love each other. He was angry with his brother for his cowardice to fight for his love but he also know it was hard for his brother to lead his life as a Crown Prince especially when all the expectations on him. 

The rain stopped and it was cold. Usually, he will be at his love room who will turn the coldness into the warm of love. He looked at the woman whom he just married. She slept calmly instead of having their first night. Satoshi just can't be with her when he was used to having Sho by his side. He made himself drunk earlier to avoid it but he wonder how long he can avoid it. He had told her that his heart belong to someone else and she understood it. Both knows it was part of their destiny, being born in a royal family. From far, he saw two small figure sneak in quietly from the secret passage that he always used to sneak out and only three of them know. It surprised him to see how drunk Sho was and Kazunari had a hard time to bring him back to his room. He felt pain, Sho never did that when he was with any of them because he knows his responsibility to protect them. Satoshi knew it was him who caused it, he wants to run to him but he knows the cant. He keep staring till both were out of his sight.


	2. " He is happy for him but he can't help to feel sad"

Being told she is pregnant should be happy news for all woman, but it was not the same for Crown Princess Okuni. It's been six weeks since she was married to the Crown Prince but it was only once she was touched by her husband and miraculously, that moment lead to her current pregnancy. Like other women, she also dreams of romantic first night but her hopes were shattered when her husband came to her drunk. She knows, the Crown Prince married her out of obligations so she was not expecting to be a touch on their first night. She was awakened in the middle of the night with pleasure but everything went too fast before she could fully enjoy it. "Sho!" that was the name her husband said while riding his orgasm. It was painful to be a replacement but it was sadder when her husband apologized for being with her the following morning as if he just did a big mistake. She wondered if having sex with her was a grave mistake for the Crown Prince that he needs to kneel to her to apologize as soon as she woke up when she is his wife. 

As much as she was in pain, she knows she had no right to complain when the Crown Prince agreed to marry her despite knowing her conditions. Unlike other women of her age, Crown Princess Okuni was weak. Since she was a child, she often fell sick without any reason. Although she is the eldest Princess of Ishitomi Kingdom, she was not respected and always regarded as the misfortune of the royal family. Apart from being known as the weak princess, she was hated by her family who blames her for the death of her mother. Even her maternal family hates her, although she looks like her mother. For them, she is just a reminder of how they lost their precious daughter. Princess Okuni wondered if she didn't insist on riding the horse when she was 10 years old, will her mother be alive till now. Her mother was stepped by the horse in order to save her. 

Her father is her only hope and loves her dearly because she is the remembrance of her mother. Her sisters saw her as the hindrance for them to get married. Although, they were a lot of proposals came for her, it never went to thY the xt step because of her horoscope showed bad compatibility until the proposal from the king of Arashi kingdom came. Surprisingly, her horoscope matches perfectly, with the Crown Prince. The Crown Prince had been frank with her since the start about how he loves someone else and he will need time to forget it. The Crown Prince didn't believe horoscope reading and he believes the time of death was destined and not because of anyone. Maybe the Crown Prince understood it better than anyone else because of his brother, the young Prince Kazunari who was called as the curse of the Royal Family but unlike her, the young prince is well-loved by all his family members. 

He is happy for him but he can't help to feel sad, knowing they slept together but what right did he have, the man is no longer his love but the Crown Prince he has to serve as a loyal servant. He walks to the Crown Prince office as he was called. Sho was surprised when the Crown Prince knelt in front of him. "It was that just one night, I saw you came back drunk with Kazu, my heart was in pained because I know it was me who caused you to be like that. I wanted to run to you to comfort you in my arms but I can't. I was frustrated, I drank that I can't even remember what I did until I saw her sleeping naked beside me." The Crown Prince cried as he gave that long explanation which made Sho cried in silence. The man who had never confessed to him openly felt guilty for sleeping with someone else whom he had officially married to. Sho knelt down so they were at the same height pull his ex-boyfriend face up to look at him. "You don't have to apologize because it is your duty as her husband and your duty as the Crown Prince to continue the Royal lineage. I'm not angry and I'm happy for you. Our story should remain in history between us" Sho hugged the man to let him know he is fine till the knock on the door interrupted them. 

Kazunari was so happy for the news because there will be another baby in the house but he knows, his brother was not too happy with it and felt guilty towards his ex-lover, he knows his brother still yet to forget about Sho. He sympathies with his brother but also his sister in law. Both of them are bind in the marriage for the sake of tradition in the name of royalty. "Your Highness, I heard the news, congratulations and may all went smoothly for you. The king had sent the Royal Messenger to the Ishitomi Kingdom to inform them of the good news and invited your family for a visit to our palace." His sister in law smiled, "thank you Kazu, but I don't think anyone will come to visit". Although she was smiling Kazunari can see she was sad. His brother had told him one of the reason, why he agreed to marry her despite other better candidates because he can see Kazunari in her. Both Kazunari and the Crown Princess are in the same position but the prince is luckier because he was loved by his family unlike her. 

"Is there anything that you want to eat? I will ask the Palace cook to cook for you." The prince said, trying to cheer her up. "There is but it was not something from the palace" she blushes. Although her husband was indifferent to her, his brother in law always cheers her up as if he was trying to make up for his brother, "My brother is not a bad guy, he is a romantic and loving man. He just needs some times to sort his feeling" that was what Kazunari told her when they had lunch alone together for the first time. "Last week when our carriage passed by the market, I saw a nice Yakiniku place. I've always wanted to try the Yakiniku that the ordinary people's eat but I was never allowed to leave the palace on my own. Do you think we can go?" Princess Okuni asked. The young prince thought for a while but he was not sure if he can give any suggestions since he only sneaked out with his brother and Sho. 

"Come let's go and asked my brother, maybe he will allow us to sneak out if Shoni comes along" Kazunari replied without much thought. "Shoni?" The Crown Princess asked she had been looking for the person who names Sho. "Ah! Do you know my brother advisor, Lord Sakurai?" The Crown Princess nodded her head. "His name is Sakurai Sho but I've been calling him Shoni since I was a kid when we are in private" the prince explained. "You must be close to him," the Crown Princess asked again while they were walking to the Crown Prince's office. "You know I grow up without my mother and my father is always busy so my brother and Shoni practically raised me up. That's why to me, Shoni is as important as my brother" the Crown Princess can see the love and admiration in the young prince eyes for his Shoni. "I can see your brother is very closed to him too?" Her questions made the young prince sad remembering how they had to sacrifice their love. He knows both were still hurting by the separation. "Yes! They are" he answered shortly. 

She never imagined the person that she was looking for was right under her nose. Now she understands behind the painful looks that she always saw in both that advisor and her husband's eyes. Not once but a lot of time when he caught her husband longing eyes, while talking to his advisor. Sometimes he smiles fondly at him and the advisor always tried to look away when she is around. His husband always looks sad whenever he looks at him from far. Now she understood the reasons behind that looks. She didn't hate the advisor but feel sorry for him because she can understand how painful it is to see someone you love being loved by someone else. The young Prince knock the door and they went in when they heard her husband voice asking them to enter. They can feel the heavy mood between the two guys and the Crown Princess tried to ignore both guys red eyes who seemed they just finished crying. The advisor bowed to them politely, "hmmm, we can come back later if you are in the midst of discussions" the Crown Princess said but Sho was fast to assure them that they had ended their discussion. 

"Her Highness wanted to eat yakiniku in the market, so I wonder if we can bring her out tonight". Kazunari told the reason of their visit but his brother said no to it because it was dangerous. "Shoni will come with us so that will be okay right? Right Shoni?" The young prince begged. "Kazunari! Do you even hear what you are saying right now? Don't take advantages of Sho kindness to you, " It was rare for his brother to raise his voice but Kazunari realised it was his mistake. By asking Sho to come along, it showed that he was insensitive to Sho's feeling when he knows well how Sho was still hurting. "Your Highness, it's fine, the prince just cares about her Highness and it will be my pleasure to accompany them. I've heard a pregnant woman should eat whatever they want and I'm happy to serve her Highness as long she will be happy so the baby will be healthy." "Sho!". Her heart broke when she heard how her husband called his advisor, the soft voice which the Crown Prince never used to call her. There was affection, longing and pain in that voice. Sho just smiled at the Crown Prince, "Your Highness, it's fine, it is my duty to support you and ensure your safety, now that you are married, it is also my duty to protect her. Maybe this will also be a good chance for her to see the beauty of our peoples" the Crown Prince finally agreed with a condition that he will come along. Seeing how Sho manage to convince and calm her husband made her feel more guilty for being the one who separated the couple who is deeply in love with each other. "Thank you Sakurai-san, I'm glad there is someone like you by the Crown Prione side," said the Crown Princess before excused herself and let the young prince walk her back to her chamber. 

Sho was surprised to find the king in his father's office. His father was the king advisor but it was rare for the king to be there at this time. He bowed politely to the king who is loved by the people's because of his humbleness and generosity. "Father, did you call for me" Sho turned to his father. He was told there was an important issue that his father needs his opinion. "Actually, It was his Majesty who needs to talk to you." It made Sho nervous because they had nothing to talk unless it was related to the Crown Prince, "Your Majesty, Did I by any chance didn't fulfil my duty to serve the Crown Prince properly?" Sho asked. The king laughed, Sho is always serious when come to his duty. "Sho-kun, you've done your job well and I hope you will continue to serve him just like how your father had been serving me. I came to talk about this" the king passed him the big file with a photo of a pretty woman whom Sho knows well, the princess of the king sister who is now staying in the north part of the kingdom after marrying one of the Lords. "Your Majesty, this?" "Sho-kun, Sakurai clan had been the advisor to the Royal family for decades and as you know, the Crown Princess is pregnant right now. I believe it was a good time for you to start your own family too for the next generation's advisor." Sho had forgotten how his job also came with a responsibility for the next heir to continue their family traditions but he can't love anyone right now. His heart was still hurt when he looks at the Crown Prince. "But your Majesty, She belongs to a royal family and I'm just commoners who serve the Crown Prince," Sho said with full of humbleness. "Sho-kun, her father is also a Lord just like you when he married my sister and they are happy if you accept this proposal." Sho didn't know how to reply, he was not ready for it but rejecting the omiai will be going against his king. The king can sense the uneasiness of the young man. "Sho-kun, take your time to think about it, if you think she is not the right one, you are free to reject it even if this proposal came from me. You are the most logical young man that I've ever known, I believe in your judgement." Sho didn't say but nodded his head bowed politely to his king to leave the room when the king caught a glimpse of a silver ring hanging as a pendant on Sho's neck. A sparkle Silver ring which he knows too well.  
"Lord Sakurai, don't force him if he decided not to accept this marriage proposal," The king told Sho's father after Sho left the room. 

Sho walks away with a heavy heart. The omiai will be after two days and he has to give the reply within three days after the meeting but he doubted he will change his mind. He saw the Crown Prince was waiting in front of his office when he reaches. "Why the king call you? Did he found out that we left the palace a few nights ago?" The Crown Prince asked and it made Sho laughed. He may be the Crown Prince but at times he is still a naive man. Sho passed him the photos which were given to him by the king earlier after the Crown Prince sat at the Sofa. "When is the omiai?" The Crown Prince asked when he saw the photos. "After two days" Sho answered shortly. "Will you go?" The Crown Prince asked again, "Do I have a choice?" Sho replied with a question and he much aware it was not the right way to talk to the one he serves. "You don't have to think about me, do what you think is best for you," the Crown Prince said before leaving his advisor office irritated although he knows he had no right to be angry because what happens between them before was now a history that should be forgotten in order for both of them to moves on.


End file.
